leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sion/@comment-6016076-20140101205505/@comment-8506165-20140114195424
The ideas themselves... are pretty cool, I'll give you that, and more Arnold Schwarzenegger references can only be a Good Thing™. My issues with it are thus: *Pains seem to have been taken to maintain AP Sion as a viable build path, even though with this rework he'll play essentially identically to AD Sion. Therefore... why? It means that you've got two build paths for no real reason. AP Sion with this proposed rework will do exactly the same thing as AD Sion - charge in, shield up, detonate when the shield is low, and autoattack to build stacks for the active on E and to benefit from R. However, it means that you've had to add a load of... frankly weird things to the skills, like E replacing an AA and scaling off AD stats, but not proccing lifesteal. This leads to a conflicted purpose - AD Sion wants to use it for more damage and CC, but loses the lifesteal when his thing is being a lifesteal tank, and AP Sion has to build spellvamp which isn't really very good on him to recover health from it, and suffers itemisation problems in one of his skills because it benefits from AD stats more than AP stats. *The addition of an MS buff and a slow to W feels unnecessary when you've given him a large gapcloser and another slowing ability already. Particularly given that you've massively buffed the shield strength. *Sion loses his only hard CC in favour of lots of slows and a (presumably brief for the sake of balance) knockback. As a bruiser this isn't exactly favourable given a bruiser's intended role in the team. I'm actually concerned it's too much anti-kite - it means little counterplay with regards to dealing with Sion 1v1 (can't kite me, can't fight me), but benefits his team less than Sion's current ability to briefly lock down targets. *A minor thing, but I personally feel that the passivisation of his health-gain means that he'll gain health too slowly - it's still not an immensely fast process when levelling E first as AD Sion. With this proposed change he'll farm health up much more slowly than currently, which is one of his major selling points. If this means limiting the kit in other ways to preserve one of the defining features of his kit at present, so be it in my opinion. *The CD reduction on basic abilities in R is weird. It's probably partly a problem stemming from this determination to preserve AP Sion, but it also probably also gives AD Sion too much - enough AS and he'd have an unreasonably large uptime on his shield. I also have no idea how this is meant to interact with his E active. *The numbers probably need tweaking. I think they're probably too high at the moment. Sorry if I sound tremendously over-critical - I honestly do like the feel you've gone for with this, and think some of the ideas are really cool - but I feel it does need work, and I think trying to preserve AP Sion but making him play identically to AD Sion just forces you to make weird choices on certain aspects of the abilities.